Tsubasa:Dokapon Chronicles
by Aika08
Summary: A TRC and Dokapon Kingdom crossover fic. When Dokapon Kingdom is threatened by a dark prince, will the gang rise up and stop it? Or will they fall victim to it as well?
1. Prologue: Rico Jr Arrives!

_**I am proud to introduce the first chapter of my new story, "Tsubasa: Dokapon Chronicles!" This is actually a birthday story for my best friend**_**_, but it's also another one of my fanfic ideas that I wanted to see come to life in the form a story, so it's basically a win-win situation for the both of us, if you really think about it._**

**_Now, to explain, this is a crossover story between Tsubasa and a little RPG party game called "Dokapon Kingdom." In my opinion, I thought that it was a pretty fun game to play,so I asked myself, "What if the Tsubasa characters went through this?" And voila, the first chapter of "Tsubasa: Dokapon Chronicles" was born. So, without further ado, enjoy!_**

**_Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles belongs to CLAMP_**

**_Dokapon Kingdom belongs to ATLUS  
_**

_

* * *

In a world far, far away, there stood a glorious kingdom by the name of Dokapon. Surrounded by clear blue oceans, lush forests, and a plethora of various towns, this kingdom was_ _built on the love of one thing and one thing only: cold, hard__** cash**__. Mainly everyone, especially shopkeepers and mayors, were enthralled by its luminous gold color_, _its smooth texture, and the simple fact that there was a lot of it. To put it simply, Dokapon Kingdom was an ideal place to live if you desired an overstuffed wallet._

_There was one person who loved the wealth of the kingdom, and that person was none other than the bumbling King of Dokapon. With his short-and-stout stature and his bushy yellow beard, he was a kindly, humorous man who's love for money was greater than_ _anyone else's in the entire land, and nobody denied that fact. Yet, there was one other thing–or person– that the King loved as much as a fat wallet, and that was his beautiful daughter, Princess Penny._

_At a normal glance, Penny looked like what any normal princess would: soft, curled yellow hair, an adorable pink dress, and a set of clear teal eyes paired with a small innocent smile. However, Penny was, in reality, a very selfish girl who enjoyed being spoiled by her affable dad, and playing with her small puppy Cash._

_Yes, the Royal Family and all others lived happily in Dokapon Kingdom with their pockets full of gold and their minds filled with peace, going on with their daily lives and not having a care in the world! Until one fateful day...

* * *

_

It was a quiet, sunny afternoon in Dokapon Castle and, to say the least, _too_ quiet. Around the castle, servants either twiddled with their armored thumbs, or were on an "excused" break that went on for a few too many hours. Meanwhile, in the throne room, the King of Dokapon was grumpily seated on his red and yellow leather throne scratching his bushy facial hair, while the Royal Family hairstylist Karlie flipped through a catalog of various hairstyles, running her fingers through her split yellow-and-violet hair. To say the least, 'no work and no play' made the King a very dull man.

"Sigh... Karlie?"asked the King.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Karlie replied with an irritated tone.

"I'M BORRRREEED!!!"

"I can see that, Your Majesty, seeing as that's the TWENTIETH TIME YOU'VE MENTIONED THAT IN 3 MINUTES!!!" Karlie screamed, her voice practically breathing flames of rage.

"Well, maybe if you brought Penny down to play with me, I wouldn't have to keep mentioning it!" said the King with a playful tone. "And please keep your voice down; you wouldn't want to wake up Penny now, would you?"

Karlie sighed. Sometimes, she just couldn't believe how simply oblivious the King was. "Well then if that's the case, then there's no point in waking her up now, is there?"

"Bah, I hate it when you make sense!" The King huffed, folding his arms like a toddler who didn't get his ice cream.

Karlie smirked, a gleam of laughter reflecting in her deep blue eyes. "Which is usually most of the time. Now, I'm sure you, being the _wise_ ruler that you are, can find other methods of entertainment to, well, _entertain_ you."

The King shot back a proud smile and wagged his index finger in a 'no-no' manner. "Flattery won't get you a bigger paycheck, my dear Karlie, nor will most other methods. Besides, it's not like an idea will simply come crashing through the wall!"

Suddenly, as if the King's words were magic, a deafening boom rang throughout the castle as the throne room was suddenly filled with fire and smoke. Screams could be heard in different parts of the castle as servants and guards ran amok, attempting to escape the hot burning building. In the exact area of where the explosion was, a huge gaping hole had been made, and had started to clear some of the gray smoke out.

"(Cough cough) Your M-Majesty, are y-you ok!?" Karlie stuttered. Her clothes were becoming tattered and charred from the orange flames around her, and she had developed a deep gash on her arm from the impact on the ground that was slowly oozing her crimson blood.

"I'm not exactly (cough cough) in p-p-perfect condition, but I'll (cough) survive..." The King's golden beard was slightly burnt off, and his royal red robe was dotted in black spots of soot. Even though the smoke was starting to clear out bit-by-bit, his vision was still obscured due to his elderly state. "But...Oh no, this is terrible! My poor, precious money is probably turning into ash and-"

"**HELLO?!?** Isn't there something a _**bit**_ more important your precious gold, Your Highness? Perhaps, oh I don't know, **PENNY?!?**"

"Karlie, this is no time for... wait, what did you-? Oh no, Penny!!! Where is she!?!? Where's my little girl?!?"

"By that, do you perhaps mean **this** little girl, Your Royal "**Dorkiness**?"

Barely hearing the familiar voice, the pair in the throne room slowly tilted their heads up to see a dark figure. After it had become visible enough to see, Karlie and The King noticed a young boy, about 13-14 years old, standing on the back of a floating black dragon, clutching an unconscious Princess Penny in his arms. The boy appeared to have gray skin combined with a thick mess of dark gray hair, with short white horns appearing out of it. He wore white pants that were held up by a belt that had a black dagger inside a holster attached to it, and had a marine blue cape with a skull pin tying it down near his neck. Finally, his face wore a smirk expression, matched with a pair of piercing red eyes with dark marks below them.

"Heh...it's been a while, King of DORKapon. But, it looks like your just as foolish and fat as ever, aren't you?" The boy remarked snidely.

The King gained an angry expression on his face. "Rico Jr. .... I thought I'd banished you and those grotesque monsters into the Underworld where you belong! How did you possibly escape?"

Rico Jr. grinned evilly. "I guess you could say that I got a little help from my friends," he said, lightly scratching the ear of the dragon below him, "But let's cut to the chase, shall we? You see, ever since you banished my father and I to that accursed Underworld, you and all these baronial bastards have been living all 'high and mighty' with your wealth, while we've been forced to hand over all of our money, leaving us with _**nothing**__. _So, courtesy of my father and I, we've decided to give you taste of what we've gone through."

The King gained a skeptical look on his face. "How exactly do you plan to do that? And if you even think about harming my Penny..."

"Oh, I wouldn't even dream about anything of the sort, Your Highness," the demon boy said, coursing his dark fingers through the soft hair of the comatose princess. " However, I do have a few things planned out _just_ for the both of us..."

"IF YOU EVEN LAY A FINGER ON PENNY, THEN YOU'VE GOT ANOTHER THING COMING, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"

"Hmph, I'll take that as a compliment. Now, let's get down to business. Since my father is in a '_merciful_' mood at the moment, he's decided to give you a deadline; If you can manage to somehow suck in your gut and stop our plan in a matter of 14 days, then we will surrender and all your precious money and the princess will be returned to you."

Karlie slowly stood up and brushed some soot out of her hair. "And if we don't comply?"

"A simple answer, my dear," said Rico. Jr, clenching his fist in the air with pride. "If you don't make the deadline, then the creatures of the Underworld will completely take over Dokapon Kingdom and its wealth, and every pathetic human in the land will be enslaved by my father, including you two. Meanwhile, your daughter will become _my_ 'Princess of the Underworld', allowing me to do whatever I please!"

"You won't get away with this, Rico Jr.!" The King shouted, a hint of bravado in his voice. "We will stop this devious plan and take back everything you stole from us!"

The demon prince scoffed. "Hmph, we'll see about that. In the meantime, I'll be seeing you later, old man!" Rico Jr. snapped his fingers, causing his dragon to turn around and ascend up into the now partly cloudy sky. Just as the dragon he was riding on was almost out of sight, the dark prince retorted, " Let's see if you can even_ try_ to defeat us!" And with that, he and Princess Penny disappeared into the midday sky.

The King and Karlie were awestruck. Could they really even attempt to try and save the kingdom themselves? Not even their strongest soldiers could match up against the power of the Underworld, and no attempt could be made to even pay for the weapons needed due to the sudden bankruptcy of the kingdom. Was it really a bleak future for Dokapon Kingdom?

"Your Majesty...what will you do now?" Karlie asked.

The stunned King slowly rose up from the castle floor. "The only thing that I can do, Karlie.....Angelo!" At the sound of his words, an orb of yellow light appeared in midair and started to shine brightly. As soon as the light disappeared, a small fairy with sea-foam green hair and a golden halo wearing a blue tunic with a yellow spiral appeared in its place. The small creature had a pair of small, feathered wings on his back and carried a wand similar in appearance to them.

"You called, Your Excellency?" Angelo inquired, forming a salute signal with his hand.

"Indeed I did, Angelo. I need you to go out and search the kingdom for people who are willing to fight for me. If you do, transport them straight back here, is that clear?"

"Clear as crystal, Your Highness! I'll do my very best to find them, no matter what!" With that statement, the small fairy flew out of the castle and into the east towards a lush forest in said direction.

The King's expression softened a bit as he looked out of the hole in the castle wall. _I just hope that there's someone out there who can save us..._

Unbeknownst to the King, an small phenomenon was beginning to transpire not too far from where he stood. Toward the open fields just a few miles from Dokapon Castle, the blue sky had been distorted, and part of it had formed a teardrop shaped and burst open, revealing 5 travelers with an important mission of their own....

* * *

_**And that's the end of the first chapter! Now, you should know that this story takes place after the epilogue of TRC, so Sakura is no longer with the main group. Therefore, I should inform you that my OC is now with the main group, and my friend's OC will also be in the story. Before you go grabbing your torches and spray-painting 'Mary-Sue' on the walls of my house, let me explain something. **_

_**I specifically waited until TRC ended to figure out what I was going to do with my OC instead of just shoving her in the middle of the storyline and messing up a fantastic storyline. With that said, my OC won't be messing up the group's main objective(can't say what it is due to spoilers for people who haven't read the ending). In fact, I will be writing a fic in the future to explain how she came into the story, and also put up her character profile on my own profile to make things clearer.  
**_

**_As for my friend's OC, she will not be with the group, but instead appear later on in the story. I don't want to give any spoilers away, but let's just say that I'm carefully planning the story out instead of making it up as I go along. This is mostly a b-day story for my best friend, so I'm trying to make it as great as possible!_**

_**With that said, please review. Thank you!**_


	2. Here Comes Team Tsubasa!

**_Well, here's the next chapter for TDC! It took me a while, but I finally got it done. _**

**_Now, as a warning, this has my OC in it. I CAREFULLY made sure that she didn't steal the spotlight from anyone, and I will continue to do that for future chapters as well. Therefore, if you don't want to read it because it has an OC in it, then don't bother flaming me in reviews. Otherwise, if you just want a good quality TRC story to read and don' t care that an OC is in it, then I invite you to please enjoy Chapter 2 of "Tsubasa: Dokapon Chronicles!"_**

**_Tsubasa and all characters belong to CLAMP_**

**_Dokapon Kingdom belongs to ATLUS._**

* * *

"Welcome to the next world, everyone!" said Mokona.

After a rough landing from falling out of the sky, (mostly for Kurogane since everyone else had landed on _his_ back) the gang had finally landed in another world. This one didn't look very suspicious; there were wide open grass fields, a crystal clear ocean, and one could even see part of a majestic white and red castle standing in the distance.

Syaoran stood up from the ground and dusted himself off. "It doesn't really look like a bad world."

"Tch, it _looks_ like we're some five-year old's stupid dream." Kurogane grunted, poking at a brightly colored flower with his boot.

Fay picked up Mokona and put it on his shoulder. "Oh, don't be so surly, Kuro-rin! Besides, I think the same could be said for all of us here right now!"

Syaoran, Kurogane, and Aikara tilted their heads in confusion. "Eh?!?"

Fay grinned. " Why don't you take a look for yourselves?"

Hesitantly, the three traveler turned around to face each other and gained a shocked look on their faces from the revelation recently made: they had been made _pint-sized_.

"You have _got_ to be freaking kidding me!" Kurogane exclaimed.

"There's no way that this could be happening!" Aikara yelled, stretching her chibified cheeks to see if she was awake.

Syaoran stared at his gloved shrunken hands to inspect them more closely. "How exactly _did_ this happen?"

"I'd bet that the white pork bun had something to do with it!" Kurogane grunted, glaring daggers at the little white creature sitting on Fay's shoulder.

Fay waved his hand dismissively to the ninja. "Now calm down, Kuro-ron. I really don't think that you can blame Mokona this time."

"Kuro-puu is such a mean doggy, always blaming Mokona for everything! Mokona thinks it's because Kuro-puu is always so grumpy!" Mokona giggled.

"Hehe, I couldn't have said it better, Mokona. Guess Kurogane just needs a few naps..." said Aikara..

"Who the hell are you calling a 'dog'?!? And I'm pretty sure no one asked you, 'Grease Monkey'!" Kurogane sneered.

A vein appeared on Aikara's forehead. "If I recall, this 'grease monkey' fixed your hoverboard after you totaled it trying to go after that thug back in Piffle World!"

"Guys, this isn't the time for an argument! We need to figure out what we need to now, and exactly how we're going to do it." Syaoran stated.

"Ah, a very good idea Syaoran. But to do that, we need to figure out where we need to go..." Fay said wisely.

"Good point, but–"

"FINALLY, I'VE FOUND SOMEBODY!!!"

An unusually squeaky voice rang throughout the air, causing the gang to start looking around inquisitively. Before they knew it, a mysterious ball of white light appeared before them. Soon after, the ball of light disappeared, revealing a small fairy boy with seafoam green hair and a blue tunic, holding a winged staff in his hands.

"It took me forever, but I've finally found some worthy heroes to save us!" said the excited fairy.

".........."

The pixie turned his head in a confused manner, slightly disappointed by the bout of obscure silence. Here he was, almost worn out from trying to find worthy heroes in the entire land; having gone through toxic swamps, forests filled with dangerous creatures, and even towns that had chucked rocks at him out of fear that he was some sketchy con-artist trying to pilfer their money. Finally, he had found some seemingly good people, and they simply stared at him like he was some 8-headed goat. "Umm...is something the matter?"

Kurogane was the first to speak up. "Yeah. Who–or _what– _exactly the hell are you and what do you want?"

"Well, there's no need to be rude!" the fairy said, puffing his small rosy cheeks out, clearly insulted by the ninja's tone. "My name is Angelo, and I am the King's royal guide to Dokapon Kingdom." Angelo proudly bowed down to the group of travelers, looking up to give a small glare at Kurogane.

Aikara scratched her head quizzically. "Dokapon Kingdom? Don't think I 've ever heard of it."

A surprised look made its way to Angelo's face. "Surely you must be joking! Dokapon Kingdom is probably the wealthiest place in the entire land! I've never met anyone who hasn't even heard of the name, let alone the kingdom!"

"Yeah, well you just did. Now cut the small talk and tell us what you want." Kurogane interjected.

Angelo wagged his index finger tauntingly. " You don't have to rush me, you know! Besides, I think that it would be better explained by the King himself, if I do say so myself." As the last word of his statement left his tiny mouth, the orb on top of his staff began to glow a yellowish hue, gradually getting brighter each second. The bright light eventually enveloping the travelers, they covered their eyes to protect them from any possible damage, whilst Mokona hid in the confines of Syaoran's hood. When the flash disappeared, Angelo and Syaoran's group had vanished, only leaving behind a few flickers of light.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Dokapon Castle, repairs were under way for the eastern stone wall that had been blown to pieces and the royal throne room that had almost had the appearance of a burnt-out grill. Repairmen were plastering slabs of stone together to cover up the rest of the holes, while maids were busy dusting the area and attempting to clean scorch marks off of the remaining walls and carpets. At the same time, the King was sitting sullenly on his throne, watching said repairs being made. In his hand he held a family portrait of him, Penny, and Karlie huddled happily together, gleeful expressions spread wide upon their faces.

"Penny... I hope that you're alright in that dreaded Underworld." the King prayed quietly. It had been 2 days since the attack, and there had been no word from Angelo about any worthy heroes willing to fight for him. The King knew that he certainly couldn't fight, due to his age and... inability to actually _fight_. Was there really anything he could do?

Karlie, who was leaning back in a wooden chair, noticed the melancholy expression on the King's face, and decided that it was time for a little pep talk. "Your Majesty, I'm sure that something will come up soon enough; there's no need to look so down about it."

"Perhaps, my dear Karlie, but I'm not so positive about that. We've only got 12 days before the deadline expires, and Angelo isn't back yet."

Karlie gave a reassuring look. "Trust me; if I know that little goofball well enough, then he'll probably be back before you know it."

The King smiled back a bit. "Yes, I guess so. I just wish I would know _when_ I would know it!"

"Your Majesty, Your Majesty! Look who I found!" a shrill voice echoed throughout the room. When the King and Karlie had looked towards the source of the sound and saw a familiar orb of yellow light descending down from above. The blinding light began to expand until finally, it disappeared, revealing Angelo and Syaoran's group, followed by a loud _thud_ sound as the group fell on the ground to the magical effect called "gravity."

"Hmph, and here I thought that the pork bun had bad landings." Kurogane grunted, dusting some dirt off of his spiky hair.

"I'm back, Your Highness!" Angelo exclaimed, ignoring Kurogane. "And I brought these guys to help us!"

The King clapped his hands in joy. "Oh, capital work Angelo! I knew that you would return in no time at all!"

A sweatdrop ran down Karlie's head. _" That's definitely not what he was saying before..."_

The King ceased his merry clapping and his facial expression gained a slightly businesslike appearance. "Ahem, now that that's taken of, allow me to introduce myself. I am the King of Dokapon, and this–" he said, pointing to Karlie "– is my royal hairstylist, Karlie."

Karlie halfheartedly waved at them. "Hey, how's it going?"

"I can see that you've already had the joy of meeting my messenger, Angelo."

Kurogane swatted at the fairy hovering in the air. "Yeah, if by '_joy_' you mean 'a pain in the ass'..."

"Eh heh, just ignore him." Fay expressed calmly. "My name is Fay D. Flourite. This earnest boy next to me is Syaoran–"

"It's an honor to meet you, Your Highness." Syaoran stated, bowing down in a polite fashion.

"Over here, we have our newest comrade, Aikara–"

Aikara grinned and waved her hand playfully. "Nice to meet ya , Gramps!"

" The surly dog over there is Kuro-tan–"

Kurogane threateningly held up a fist to the facetious wizard. "How many times to I have to tell you? It's Kurogane, and I'm NOT a dog!

Fay snickered at the ninja's usual reaction. "And last but not least, we have our little mascot, Mokona." He lifted the ivory rabbit out of Syaoran's hood to display it in front of the King.

Mokona leapt out of Fay's hands into the King's lap, causing the King to jump up in surprise. "Mokona Modoki, at your service!"

A gleeful smile appeared on the King's face. "Oh my, what a remarkable creature! Now, what exactly ARE you, though?"

Mokona boastfully smiled. "Mokona is Mokona!"

"Erm...very well, then. Now, the reason that I've brought you all here is because Dokapon Kingdom is in danger. You see, there exists two lands in the entire kingdom: the Overworld and the Underworld. Down in the Underworld, there are dastardly monsters and other creatures that aren't normally seen here, but are beginning to surface, thanks to Overlord Rico."

"Overlord Rico?" the group asked in unison.

The King nodded. "Yes. Overlord Rico, and his son Rico Jr., rule over the Underworld after I banished them years ago for stealing the beloved money of our glorious kingdom. After that, we in the Overworld had lived in peace until Rico Jr attacked us a few days ago, and kidnaped my precious daughter Penny to hold prisoner. Now, if I can't get anyone to stop him in less than 14 days, then I'll be forced to surrender my kingdom and my daughter to those horrible demons and everyone will be forced to work as slaves in the Underworld!" The King shuddered, as the last words of his sentence left his mouth.

"That's horrible!" Aikara gasped, covering her mouth in shock.

"Indeed it is! Which is why I would like to ask a favor of you travelers. Seeing as I cannot fight due to my old age–"

" _Tch, that's not the only thing that's holding him back..." _Kurogane thought, staring at the King's rounded belly.

"I would be eternally grateful if you four were to go in my place." The King continued. "You all appear to be skilled fighters, so I'm sure that you will have no problem defeating Overlord Rico! So, what do you say?"

In response to that, the four travelers gave an uncertain look towards each one another. For a short time, there was an awkward silence, until Syaoran spoke up. "Umm, we really would like to help, but we actually came here looking for something important, so..."

The King looked nervous. Someone who could help had finally shown up, and they were about to leave him hanging dry. With that being the case, he knew what he had to do: bribe them. "What's that you said? Something 'important'? I have something that's important. Something so exceedingly rare and fantastic that I can't even say what it is!"

The group stood wide-eyed with surprise. Could it have been what they were looking for? A way to bring the clones back to life? Quickly, the group huddled together for a private chat, slightly audible whispers traveling throughout the throne room.

"You can't really be thinking about–"

"Well there's no way of finding out until–"

"Don't be stupid! You know that we can't–"

"Come on, it could be fun to actually–"

"Well, if you guys say so..." Syaoran finished. Finally, the four companions turned back to face the King.

An anxious expression appeared on the King's face. "So....?"

Fay smiled. "We'd be happy to help you, Your Highness."

The King practically squealed with blissful excitement. "Oho, capital! Simply capital!"

Syaoran stepped forward. "We'll help you, but on one condition. Once this is over, you have to promise that you'll show us the rare item that you had mentioned earlier.

The King nodded in agreement. "Of course, my boy! What kind of king would I be if I didn't keep a promise?"

"The kind of king that usually tries to kill us for some reason...." Kurogane muttered under his breath.

The elderly monarch placed his right hand over his heart. "You have my honest word. Now, it's time to choose your jobs!"

"Jobs? Why do we need jobs?" Aikara asked.

"Well, you need to earn money to buy items and such, so we have a job system in Dokapon to help do as such." The King stated. "There is a wide variety of jobs for you to try, but we'll just go by assumption at the moment. Angelo, if you would do the honor."

Angelo twittered with delight. " No problem!" Once again, his staff began to glow a white hue, but what was different this time was that the light was also surrounding the group of travelers, to the point of completely enveloping them in it. When it disappeared, whatever clothing that they had on before was replaced with a completely different outfit, each a contrast from the other.

Syaoran now donned a jade Persian-style warrior outfit instead of his usual Clow Country attire. His outfit consisted of light green pants and a long-sleeved battle shirt that was covered up in the back by a flowing emerald-green cape, and was hidden in the front by something that resembled a dark green burgee, inscribed with white markings on the front of it. His most notable feature was a golden circlet encrusted with 3 diamond-shaped emeralds that was fastened on his forehead.

Kurogane's attire had also changed from the Clow Country clothing he had received a while ago, but looked slightly similar to his Nihon attire. He wore midnight black ninja pants that were secured by a black belt running through gold-and white pads. His arms were covered by a fishnet material that was eventually covered up by gold wristbands, which matched the color of the small shoulder plates that he was also wearing. Lastly, he wore a black robe shirt that matched with the dark scarf tied around his neck, and wore a ninja headband that had a comedic picture of a cartoon frog head plated on it.

Fay's clothing was also different from what he wore in Clow Country, as it consisted of a blue Medival-styled robe, held down by golden clasps that were also holding down a light blue cape similar to Syaoran's. A royal blue and yellow burgee was layered on the front of his outfit, whilst the sleeves of his azure shirt were secured at the end with golden clasps that were similar in color to a pendant chain that had a sapphire jewel resting in the middle of it. He also wore a blue/dark blue patterned hat that looked similar to a paperboy hat, but where a brim would've been was instead substituted by a set of three oval shaped jewels with a blue tint to them.

Finally, Aikara's outfit was a distinct contrast from her usual Piffle World outfit. Instead, she wore yellow Arabian styled pants that were held up by an amber sash. She also wore a short white undershirt that covered up the top part of her chest, which in turn was also covered by a dark yellow vest. Her tan arms were covered by dark yellow sleeves not connected to her vest, and now wore a gold skeleton key that was tied by a pale red string.

The King nodded in an approving manner. "Hmm.... A Spellsword, Ninja, Alchemist, and a Thief." He pointed at each individual respectively as he listed off the occupations. "Not quite what I had imagined, but it'll work!"

Syaoran looked in awe at his new attire. "Spellsword? That sounds like a pretty good job."

Kurogane cracked his knuckles one-by-one, a thrilled yet devious look on his face. "Couldn't have gotten a better job than this one."

Fay put on a pleased grin. "I've heard of alchemists in books back in , but I think actually _being_ one will be a bit more entertaining!"

A fervent expression appeared in Aikara's amber eyes. "A job as a thief? This is gonna be so cool!"

"I'm glad to see that you're happy with your new jobs!" The King chuckled. He then pulled out four individual burlap sacks and gave them to Syaoran's group. "Now inside of those individual bags is about 100,000G and a map. I had to take some of the money from the emergency room, but I can tell that it won't be in vain."

Fay bowed slightly to the King. "Thank you, Your Majesty." He directed his eyes to Mokona, who was still rocking back and forth on the King's lap. "Alright Mokona, it looks like it's time to go..."

The King's mouth suddenly turned pouty. "Aww, but I wanted to play with it a bit longer! Can't I keep it with me until you get back?"

Kurogane looked a bit happy at the mention of this. "Hey, why the hell not? Ok, time to go now." The brute miniaturized warrior started to walk towards the door when he felt a tight tugging feeling on his neck from the scarf he was wearing. His eyes moved to the side to see Aikara struggling to hold him back.

Aikara glared at him, her eyes filled with ire. "Yeah, I don't think so! We can't just leave Mokona here and you know that!"

Syaoran nodded. "Aikara's right. Besides, how will we be able to understand each other if we go too far away?"

Mokona hopped up from the King's lap and stood on the floor. "No worries!" It then opened its mouth and popped out a small blue earring. "Since Mokona has the other Mokona's earring, Mokona's super translating skill is doubled in power! That means Mokona will be able to translate from really far away!"

"Wait. There's _another_ Mokona?" Aikara asked suspiciously.

"Ah... I'll explain later." Syaoran responded. "Right now, I guess it's better to leave Mokona here than to put it in danger by taking it with us, so let's get going."

"Capital idea, my boy! I'll be sure to take good care of your little pet while you're gone. Good luck to you all!" The King waved goodbye, along with Mokona and Karlie.

As they walked towards the door, the King kept a firm gaze on Syaoran, a inquisitive look replacing his usually cheerful expression.

"_That boy... I can tell that there's something special about him. Perhaps it will become clear in the near future..."_

_

* * *

_

**And so, the journey begins. What lies ahead for Team Tsubasa? **

**Please read and review!  
**


End file.
